This application requests funds for the partial payment of travel and conference-related expenses of US scientists (invited speakers and young investigators) to attend the Seventh Congress of the International Society for Biomedical Research in Alcoholism (ISBRA). This meeting will be held in Australia (Gold Coast, Queensland), June 26 - July 1, 1994. The ISBRA Congresses are now only world-wide scientific meetings for all areas of alcohol research. In addition to biomedical aspects, they also cover biobehavioral and clinical research. The ISBRA Congresses are held biennially and, since the founding of ISBRA, meetings have been held in Germany, USA, Finland, Japan, Canada, and UK. Following the 1994 meeting in Australia, the Eight Congress (1966) will return to the USA. This will be the first time that the ISBRA Congress will be held in the southern hemisphere and the eastern part of the world. It will have a large impact in alcohol research not only in Australia and New Zealand, but also for Pacific rim countries and the Asian subcontinent countries. The program has been developed to complement as much as possible the program of the 1994 annual meeting of the US-based Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA), to be held the week before in Hawaii. It will feature topics of priority interest to the alcohol researchers in developing countries such as India, China, Taiwan, Korea, and Malaysia, as well as opportunities for discussion of collaborative research. More than 50% of the ISBRA membership is US-based, and a sizable majority of alcohol research is conducted in the US. Accordingly, attendance by US scientists is absolutely essential for the success of the meeting. Even after giving priority to having representation from as many countries as possible in the plenary sessions and symposia, 41 of 66 invited speakers will be from the US. This application requests funding for 75-80% of the international travel expenses, per diem of 30 of these invited speakers from the US, and partial (75-80%) travel expenses, per diem and registration fees for 21 young/new investigators from the US. A small amount is requested to defray part of the cost of organizing a post-Congress satellite workshop on the Enzymology and Molecular Biology of Carbonyl Metabolism.